The Roman Argent
by exoplanetprincess
Summary: The last thing Bellona Argent expected to happen was her mom to drop the bomb that she had to move to Beacon Hills to help in the war against werewolves, especially since she had been in two different wars in the same amount of years, but low and behold. And now she has to choose between her new friends and her family. Add a homicidal lizard into the mix and life gets complicated.
1. Omega

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Teen Wolf, all I own is Bella and the plot. I apologize for any OOC actions of the characters as this is one of my first fics. Reviews are welcomed and if you see any errors please point them out! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Bella Argent had expected there to be some media coverage of her aunt's funeral, after all, Kate was a mass murderer, but this many? There were at least 50 people in the crowd pushing to get the best photos. She was walking with her grandfather Gerard when he stopped next to a boy around her age who had snuck past the police boundary.

He plucked the camera out of the teenager's hands and looked at it. "This looks expensive."

"Yeah, nine hundred bucks." The boy replied looking a bit panicked.

"And how expensive is this?" Gerard asked, taking the memory card out and snapping it in two. The look on the boy's face was a mixture between annoyed and terrified, something Bella could understand. Her grandfather was by no means a fearsome looking man, but something about him was unnerving to people- especially those who didn't know him. His appearance screamed cuddly grandpa, but in a moment, his whole demeanor could change into what could only be described as an aging drill sergeant who wouldn't accept anything less than the best.

The look on the boy's face was a mixture between annoyed and terrified, something Bella could understand. Her grandfather was by no means a fearsome looking man, but something about him was unnerving to people- especially those who didn't know him. His appearance screamed cuddly grandpa, but in a moment, his whole demeanor could change into what could only be described as an aging drill sergeant who wouldn't accept anything less than the best.

With that, Bella and the group of Argents continued on, approaching the group waiting by the chairs. The group stopped just out of arms reach of them, Gerard at the front.

"Christopher," Gerard said embracing the man before him. Bella slowly came to the realization that these people must be her family, the brother on her mother's side that she'd never met.

"Gerard." And with that, Gerard turned and walked to the redheaded woman, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Gerard." And with that, Gerard turned and walked to the redheaded woman, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Do you remember me?" He asked turning to the girl, putting on his best kindly old man voice. "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three I don't suppose you'd call me Grandpa? So, if its comfortable call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer Grandpa."

Turning back towards where Bella stood behind him he waved her forward slightly. "And this is your cousin Bellona."

"Hello Allison, it's good to finally meet you." Bellona greeted, mustering up her prettiest smile.

~0~

Bella was relieved, the group she'd gone out with had caught a werewolf. A weak one, though, nothing more than an omega. He looked weak and homeless, and the stench he gave off was overwhelming, to say the least. She positioned herself in the tree line, out of sight, this one would obviously be easy to handle, not requiring her help. Though since they caught one it meant they'd be going home sooner, and Bella was tired.

Chris took his electric baton to the omega's chest, effectively capturing the snarling wolf's attention.

"Who are you?" When no answer met his question Chris zapped the wolf again. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Nothing I swear." The werewolf stumbled out, every single thing about him pointing to fear and panic.

"You're not from here are you? ARE YOU?" Her uncle shouted as Gerard strode forwards to stand beside him.

"No," The werewolf puffed out through panicked breaths. "No, I came. I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here, that's all."

He was becoming more scared by the minute, his words tumbling out. "Look I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone. No one living! He wasn't alive in the ambulance! I swear!"

"Gentlemen!" Grandfather called turning to us all, much to Bella's irritation, she obviously wasn't a middle aged man. "Take a look at a rare sight!" Then turning to Chris, he said: "Want to tell them what we've caught?"

"An omega," Chris stated, looking into the werewolf's eyes.

"The lone wolf." Grandfather continued. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered, possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice."

As Bella's grandfather gathered his broadsword she noticed movement by the trees, not enough to warn the others about, though. As she moved silently through the trees to see whatever caused the movement, Bella was treated to the sight of two young men huddled, the older holding his hand over the younger's mouth. Obviously werewolves.

When Gerard cut the omega in half the younger had to be physically dragged backward so that he wouldn't go rushing in.

The older started whispering angrily into the others ear as he looked on in horror. Bella felt sort of bad for the younger one, obviously around her age, he looked so innocent, not yet desensitized to the violence or the realities of the supernatural world. She decided to do them a favor and not tell the other hunters of their presence if a werewolf was this innocent he obviously wasn't a killer.

Once Bella was sure they were leaving she headed back to the others, catching the tail-end of a heated discussion between Grandfather and Chris.

"Not when they murder my daughter," Gerard finished, throwing his sword down so it stood tall, a quarter of it buried in the ground. "No code. Not anymore, from now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening?" her grandfather demanded. "Because I don't care if they are wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them we kill them. We kill them all!" He finished turning to Bella.

~0~

The next day was routine for her,

Get up at 5:00 and go for a run,

Finish at 5:45 and do stretches,

At 6:00 shower and eat breakfast.

After the normalcy of her day what her mom had to say to her while Bella was eating was a shock, to say the least.

"You're going to be moving in with your Aunt and Uncle," She said like she was discussing the weather.

"What!? Why?!" Bella shouted in outrage. How could her mother do this to her?

"Your grandfather wants you to help defeat the werewolves. You'll be enrolled in Beacon Hills High and you will not complain." She replied harshly.

"Yes ma'am," Bella mumbled unhappily. Putting her dish in the sink, she stomped back to her section of the hotel room to pack. Because apparently Bella was being upheaved from her life to live with a part of her family she'd barely even met.

Yup, nothing could go wrong with _that_ situation.

* * *

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating recently but I broke my computer and I won't be able to update any time soon! I am so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this isn't an update. I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated and I hate to say that it will be a while before I update again. I've been dealing with some pretty severe health issues for the past few years and they have made it difficult to write consistently. Thankfully though, I've been getting better, however with recovery means doing stuff other than writing. And, for me, that was entering into a very intensive regiment of a high school with very high expectations, three hours of sports per day, and doctors appointments.

With it being summer now I'll try to find the time to update, however, I still have multiple doctors appointments a week to try to work around. Thank you to everyone who has stuck it through waiting for an update. And thank you to everyone who continues to follow and favourite that gives me more motivation to write than you can ever know.


End file.
